opend6fandomcom-20200214-history
List of D6 System Books
(Based on Wikipedia D6 book list, please expand) Here is a listing of commercially released books from West End Games, its successors, and licensees for the D6 System or OpenD6 role-playing game. This does not include various minor free downloads or fan-made works. Accessories such as card decks, screens and miniatures are also not listed. All books are print editions unless noted as otherwise. =West End Games= Ghostbusters: A Frightfully Cheerful Roleplaying Game (1986) * Ghost Toasties w/GM Screen (1986) * Hot Rods of the Gods (1986) * Scared Stiffs (1987) * Ghostbusters International (1989) * ApoKERMIS Now! (1989) * Ghostbusters II - The Adventure w/GM Screen (1989) * Tobin's Spirit Guide (1989) * Lurid Tales of Doom (1990) * Pumpkin Patch Panic (1990) The Star Wars Roleplaying Game (1987) * The Star Wars Sourcebook (1987) * Campaign Pack (1988) * Tatooine Manhunt (1988) * Imperial Sourcebook (1988) * Strike Force Shantipole (1988) * Battle for the Golden Sun (1988) * Star Fall (1989) * Otherspace (1989) * Otherspace II: Invasion * Scavenger Hunt (1989) * Riders of the Maelstrom (1989) * Crisis on Cloud City (1989) * The Far Orbit Project (1998) * Black Ice * The Game Chambers of Questal * Domain of Evil (1991) * The Isis Coordinates (1990) * Death in the Undercity * Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (1989) * Graveyard of Alderaan (1989) * Death Star Technical Companion (1991) * Cracken's Rebel Field Guide * Flashpoint! Brak Sector (1995) * The Rules Companion * Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope * Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin * Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back * Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races * Galaxy Guide 5: The Return of the Jedi * Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters * Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley * Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts * Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim * Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters * Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations * Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies * Fantastic Technology: Guns and Gear * Planets of the Galaxy Volume 1 * Planets of the Galaxy Volume 2 * Planets of the Galaxy Volume 3 * Wanted by Cracken * Dark Force Rising Sourcebook * Heir to the Empire Sourceook * The Last Command Sourcebook * Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook * Dark Empire Sourcebook * Movie Trilogy Sourcebook * Creatures of the Galaxy * Cracken's Rebel Operatives * Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook * Heroes and Rogues * Goroth - Slave of the Empire * The Planets Collection * Platt's Starport Guide * Alliance Intelligence Report * Hideouts and Strongholds * Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook * Fantastic Technology: Droids * Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook * Secrets of the Sisar Run * Cracken's Threat Dossier * Platt's Smugglers Guide * Pirates and Privateers * Stock Ships * Wretched Hive of Scum and Villainy * Black Sands of Socorro * Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear * Alien Encounters * Lords of the Expanse * The Player's Guide to Tapani * The Darkstryder Campaign * Darkstryder: Endgame * Darkstryder: The Kathol Outback * Darkstryder: The Kathol Rift * Tales Of The Jedi Sourcebook * Gamemaster's Guide * Truce At Bakura Sourcebook * Jedi Academy Trilogy Sourcebook * Movie Trilogy Special Edition Sourcebook * The Star Wars Roleplaying Game, 2nd Edition (1992) * The Star Wars Roleplaying Game, 2nd Edition Revised & Expanded (1996) The D6 System: The Customizable Roleplaying Game (1996) * Indiana Jones Adventures (1996) Men in Black Roleplaying Game (1997) * The Director's Guide (1997) * Aliens Recognition Guide #1 (1997) * Introductory Adventure Game (1998) The Hercules & Xena Roleplaying Game (1998) DC Universe(1999) * DC Universe Narrator's Screen (1999) * Daily Planet Guide to Gotham City, The (2000) * Daily Planet Guide to Metropolis, The (2000) * Gotham City Sourcebook (2000) * JLA Sourcebook (2000) * Metropolis Sourcebook (2000) * Department of Extranormal Operations Agent Manual, The (2001) * Department of Extranormal Operations: Directive on Superpowers (2001) * JSA Sourcebook (2001) * Magic Handbook (2001) Metabarons (2001) * Gamemaster Screen (2001) * Guidebook #1 - Path of the Warrior (2002) Psibertroopers D6 Adventure (2003) * D6 Adventure Rulebook (2004) * Bloodshadows Worldbook (2004) * Adventure Locations (2004) * Adventure Creatures (2005) D6 Space Opera (2003) * D6 Space Rulebook (2004) * Space Ships (2004) * Space Aliens 1 (2005) * Fires of Amatsumara Worldbook (2005) D6 Fantasy Rulebook (2004) * Fantasy: Locations (2004) * Fantasy: Creatures (2005) * D6 Magic = Khepera Publishing = * Godsend Agenda D6 ** Godsend Agenda: Mythos ** D6 Powers ** Godsend Agenda: U.S.E.R.'s Most Wanted ** Godsend Agenda: Godmaker = AntiPaladin Games = * Mini Six = Purgatory Publishing = * Bill Coffin's Septimus2 (2009) = Wicked North Games = * Westward 1uses Legend System (aka D6 Prime) variant 2uses OpenD6 -- the D6 System, released under OGL v1.0 =See Also= * List of Other D6 Systems Category:Books Category:Needs Update Category:List